Asura Kamitera: The Revenge of the Uchiha
by VMKNarnie
Summary: Asura Kamitera along with Zero, go on an endless journey together to hunt down, and kill Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed Asura's parents, and little brother, along with all of Asura's closest friends. Can she kill Itachi? Or will Itachi kill her?
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

It's pitch black. A sickly crow calling fataly in the distance. "What? That noise. That cry. Who is it?"  
>Where am I? How did I get here? Were the normal human thoughts in a situation like this. But the only thing racing through my mind was that night. That wretched night. Where one single man took my entire family way. Broke the bonds of my friends and sent them to the afterlife.<br>One man. One single man.

I opened my eyes wearily. A dream. A nightmare...I sat up rubbing my eyes, comfortably wrapped in my sheets, plumped on my mattress.  
>I looked over at the clock on my nightstand.1:30A.M. No wonder it was so dark. The only light was the moon reflecting off my window. The moon. The lovely moon. I wish I was the moon. To escape from this pain. To escape from all this sadness. All this loss. My thoughts reflected back to my dream. A crow crying in the distance and it was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. Was it a foreshadowing of my death? I'm sure it wasn't. Because I know that hell is a lot worse than that.<p>

Falling back asleep seemed like a lifetime, staring blankly into the ceiling, my mind dark and hollow. No thoughts. I tried to think about what I would be doing today. Nothing. Not even waking up at 10:00A.M. to get breakfast. Nothing occured to me. Just staring blankly at my ceiling.  
>Tiredness finally overcame me and I finally closed my eyes.<p>

_Ring Ring Ring!_  
>The sudden sound jostled me awake. Gave me quite a scare. I trudged out of bed to my bathroom, almost limping. Still tired. Not a surprise.<br>I'm always tired. No matter how many hours I sleep. I am always tired.  
>"Tired and depressed" is what people's judgement say. And they're right too. Tiredness and depression make up about 99.9% of me. And the other .1% ... Not important.<p>

I shut the bathroom door, and stared into my mirror. I lightly stroke my short brown hair, feeling the warmth of each strand of hair that lengthen to my shoulders, staring into my reflection, into my deep, blue, revolting eyes.  
><em>I'm pathetic.<em> My hand left my strands of hair and slowly touched the mirror placing my palm onto the right side of the mirror. _Just look at me_  
>Don't get me wrong, I've thought about suicide many times. I have no family I have no friends. I live in a hellhole. You'd think I'd commit suicide ages ago. But there's one thing I do have. A purpose. A purpose to live. A purpose to keep fighting. And that purpose... I slammed my hand down on the countertop, the energy flowing up my fist, disappearing through my chest. That feeling... I love that feeling.<p>

I quickly took a shower and got dressed into my usual outfit, a white dress with fishnets laced along the sides, chest, and legs, with a black sash crossing in the middle, and long, loose black sleeves, and my black boots with fishnet hanging along the I ate my usual breakfast, Ramen In A Cup. Then I brushed my teeth thoroughly, grabbed my headband off of my nightstand, threw it around my neck and headed out the front door into the village, where I have absolutely nothing planned to do. Probably just take a stroll in the park. And I did exactly that.

Lunch was creeping around the corner, so I went to the local ramen shop and ordered some noodles. Not knowing what to do after that, I headed back to my house, my mind drifting back to my dream. That crow.  
>Was that crow calling for me? It's cries were so sad. Like it was in desperate need of help. But nobody is there to help the crow. Just like me.<br>Then was I the crow?

I took a detour down a dark alley, taking endless turns here and there. It was unnaturally quiet. Something whispered in my ear, and I stopped and looked back with worry written all over my face. Nothing even a rat eating junk out of the trashcan. Nothing. I could hear my own unsteady breathe. _What was that?_ That whisper. It didn't say anything that I could make out, but it was eerie. It was most likely my imagination going insane.

The same whisper floated about the same ear and I turned around frantically again. Still nothing there.  
>"Damnit, who's there? Show yourself!" I started getting more angry than paranoid. Or maybe I'm getting more than both. <em>Damnit, I am going crazy<em> I decided to leave the event behind me for now and continued on my way home. Nothing happened for a while then I saw a group of muscled guys advancing toward me, smiling wickedly straight at me. Were they the ones whispering in my ear?

They stopped walking and so did I, and the biggest and most muscular one, probably their leader, stepped toward me. "Hey, little missy, this is quite a dangerous alley to be walking in. You might get mugged." He giggled wickedly.

I didn't say a word to his remark. I stood there staring at him. He started walking slowly toward me, a spiked club in his hand. "Now come on, say something, at least tell me your name before you suffer this untimely death." He gained his speed, being more confident. I still said nothing.  
>"Please, sweet cheeks, just tell me your name."<br>I blinked and looked up angrily at his eyes, but keeping my voice calm and neutral. "Asura"  
>"Last name too, honeybuns."<br>"Last name isn't important!" I reached for my back, but nothing was there.  
>Shit! I forgot my katanas at my house. He charged at me and swung his club at me, and I easily dodged it by jumping a couple feet back. He charged at me again, angrier and more powerful, I jumped back again. He continued charging and swinging his club at me, and I easily dodged them all, continuing to jump back, him only getting more angrier and powerfuller, and clumsier and careless.<p>

I continued jumping back, then I felt my back slam against something. I shifted my eyes to look what it was. A wall! While I had turned, the mugger had swung his club swiftly at me. "Your mine now!" Damn! I had no time to block or have any way to dodge it, and it was coming straight for my head. What do I do? What do I do? I only closed my eyes, waiting for the club to smash through my head. Waiting to meet the gates of hell.  
>Waiting for me to die.<p>

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Nothing happened. I can feel a presence in between my host and me. I open my eyes slowly to a blue figure standing in front of me, holding the club in the mugger's hand. _Who is he?..._ I've never seen him before, so why would he save me? I felt guilty, for him wasting his time and energy saving a fool like me.

"Who.. who are you?" The mugger stared at the man. The man said nothing, and he ripped the club from the mugger and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back. He got up staggeringly and ran away along with his men, yelling, screaming, and begging for their lives. I still stood in shock at the mysterious man who saved me. My savior. My heart started thumping as he turned around and walked to me._ Should I run? Should I hide? Should I fight back? What if he's a threat? What if he's dangerous?_ These thoughts swirled through my mind, as he stopped right in front of me, looking down at me, even though he was a couple inches taller, wearing a blue coat, dark pants, and red sneakers; certainly not the style around here. His white bangs are loose over his eyes. He held his hand out at me, palms up.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft and warm. I reach out to his hand, my body still shaking. I layed my palm on his. His hands were so warm and so soft.

I cleared my throat "Yea. I'm fine.. Who are you?" He grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the alley.

"Zero. Yours?" His voice was expressionless, all monotone.

"Asura Kamitera."I said lively."Do you have a last name?" No answer. I quickly changed the subject. "Thanks for saving me." His hands still grabbed at mine, his pace slow. He didn't say anything. "Hello?" Still nothing. It's like he was a zombie. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" I released his grasp from my hand. We both stopped walking. He still didn't say anything. "Talk to me!" No answer. Moments passed and he didn't move. It looked like he wasn't breathing. A couple more moments passed, and he started walking away. "Hey, wait!" I called for him. "I'm sorry." He kept on walking, his footsteps silent.

_Who was he? _I watched him leave until he disappeared into the darkness of the alley. Then I started walking back out of the alley, walking faster than he was walking, hoping to catch up with him before he leaves the alley. No sign of him. I frantically started picking up my pace, and I eventually started running, and I saw the light from the sun pierce through the narrow alley, and I reached the border of the alley and the road and stopped and looked around. No sign of him. It's like he just up and disappeared. So I started walking back to my house.

I finally managed to reach my house and opened the front door. I closed it slowly behind me and leaned against it, then I sat down on the floor, slumping against the front door, and buried my head in my arms.

I must have fallen sleep because when I rose my head it was nighttime. I stood up and went to my kitchen and picked a couple of rice balls and started eating one while walking to my room. I grabbed a book off of the shelf and sat in my chair and started reading. Just wasting time until morning comes.

Time flew by and I stood outside watching the sunrise. So beautiful. Watching the sunrise temporarily reminds me of how beautiful this world is. I turned to go back inside, then something caught my eye. I turned my head, and you would not guess who I saw-Zero!

I ran up to him and grabbed him by his sleeve. It was a quiet morning, nobody out in the streets yet. "Hey!" I smiled at him. He looked at me for a second then continued walking. I decided to walk with him. Just to get him to talk to me. I want to hear his warm voice again. I started asking him question after question after question like: "Who are you?"; "Where are you from?"; "Where do you live?"; "What's your favorite color?"; "Do you have any pets?"; "Are you new here?" Etc. He wouldn't answer any of them. It was like he was deaf. "Hey, why won't you answer me? Please answer me!" He stopped, turned quickly and looked back at me. I can see his blue eyes for the first time. His eyes are so stunning. He lifted up his arms slowly, wrapped them around me, and gave me a long-lasting hug. I stood there for a moment, shocked and I felt my face turning red. Then I put my arms over his back, and hugged him back, smiling, even though I was confused. Then he took off his coat and draped it around my shoulders. "Your going to get sick standing out here in the cold." Then he turned and walked away.

I held the coat over my shoulders with both my hands, grasping it. I smiled at him once more, watching him walk away. People starting coming out of their houses to do their daily shopping while shops were just beginning to open up. Then Zero disappeared in the crowd.

I walked toward the park to take a walk, still smiling, and I think my cheeks are still the color of blossomed roses. I heard distant talking and I stopped and looked over at two men talking near a shop. I overheard their converstion.

"Hey, I heard rumors that Itachi Uchiha was found walking toward the Fire Temple."

"Yea, I heard the same thing too. The man who wiped out an entire clan in one night. I'd really hate to cross that guy."

"Yea, haha. We wouldn't stand a chance against him." The two men started laughing.

My eyes widened. The man who destroyed the Uchiha Clan. The man who took my family and friends away from me. He is here. At the Fire Temple. And I have to stop him. I sprinted to my house and was about to open the door when I remembered I still had Zero's coat. I still had to return it, but there was no time! Itachi could be leaving the Fire Temple right now! _Gah! I'll give it back to him after I'm finished with Itachi. _I rushed into my house, grabbed my katanas, thrust them on my back, and ran out toward the exist, the coat still in my hand.

I finally reached the gate to leave the Leaf Village, and I was about to step through when-"Hey!" I turned to look who has calling for me. It was Zero! "Your going after Itachi Uchiha, aren't you?" I stared at him in surprise. "I saw you listening to those two guys. Doesn't matter I'm coming with you." He took his coat back, put it on, and started to walk out of the gate. "You coming, or what?"

"Y-yea." I followed close behind him, still very confused why he would help me, I would ask him, but, he probably won't answer. And I guess this is a start of a new journey. A fatal journey to hunt down and kill Itachi Uchiha. And I don't care what the cost is. I _will_ kill him!

We walked together, toward the Fire Temple, barely knowing each other's name. Not knowing of each other's abilities. Either we're going to a journey together to kill Itachi Uchiha, or we're walking straight to our deaths.

(End of Chapter 2)


End file.
